


¡Oh, podredumbre!

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson está herido y Holmes insiste en hacer de médico. <br/>Una traducción del fic "Ah putrefaction", de Sakeaoi. La versión original en inglés ya no está en la red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Oh, podredumbre!

—¡Este ha sido, con diferencia, el más audaz, portentoso y peligroso acto de pura suerte que creo haber visto jamás!

Watson miraba incrédulo a su compañero. Ambos estaban cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies de una amalgama de hollín y residuos. Watson chasqueó la lengua con disgusto mientras intentaba hacer de algún modo más presentable su apariencia. Holmes, por el contrario, estaba más preocupado por limpiar su pipa y llenarla de tabaco, tras lo cual dio varias largas caladas.

—Tonterías, viejo amigo. He hecho cosas mucho peores. —Hizo una pausa mientras aspiraba otra bocanada de humo—. Y eso no viene al caso. Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? 

Los labios de Holmes se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. Sonrisa que, pese a los esfuerzos de Watson, resultó contagiosa, y éste se encontró sonriendo abiertamente entre risitas mientras se alejaba junto a su compañero de la escena del incidente.  
—Sí, supongo que lo fue. Sin embargo, se nos ha adherido un olor bastante acre.

Arrugó ligeramente la nariz. Después de haber servido en el ejército, Watson iba siempre hecho un pincel: con los cuellos siempre almidonados y sus trajes sin una arruga, detestaba que su aspecto reflejara dejadez. Mientras que Holmes parecía encontrarse a sus anchas con sus camisas arrugadas y bohemias bufandas, vistiendo más como un artista que como un respetable detective, sin que ello le preocupara en lo más mínimo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Holmes, olfateando sus mangas con una expresión de curiosidad.

—No es algo que a usted le afecte —respondió Watson—. ¿Recuerda su peculiar experimento con la cabeza de cerdo? Creí que la peste nunca se iría. —Se estremeció ligeramente al recordarlo.

—Ah, sí. Le tenía mucho cariño a esa cabeza. Me ayudó a resolver el caso Masterton, creo.

Su mirada adquirió una expresión casi ausente al recordar la investigación. Watson lo observó de soslayo, sin querer mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Se había sentido fascinado por Holmes desde el día en que lo conoció, aunque la fascinación pronto había acabado convertida en exasperación. Holmes no era precisamente un hombre con el que fuera fácil convivir. Tenía hábitos peculiares, y conocidos a cual más estrafalario. Pero habían sido esas singularidades las que le granjearon el cariño de Watson, cuando cualquier otro hombre se habría marchado. Watson se había quedado... aunque Holmes no pareciera importarle. O eso creía Watson...

Holmes era plenamente consciente de la mirada de Watson, pero él tampoco se la devolvió. A menudo encontraba que observar la recta personalidad y las maneras perfeccionistas de Watson era algo cautivador; de hecho, tomaba nota de ello en su diario “científico”, un lugar donde, por su condición privada, estaba seguro que Watson no husmearía. Porque pese a toda su mojigatería y cuidado personal, había cierta vulgaridad en Watson que Holmes encontraba particularmente intrigante... por no decir un poco excitante.

Así continuaron en silencio durante un corto trecho del camino de regreso al 221-B de Baker Street. Mientras sus bocas permanecían en silencio, sus mentes se hallaban en un estado de contemplación. De repente, Holmes se detuvo e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a la izquierda. El rostro de Watson manifestó su confusión. Nunca sabía qué esperar de Holmes. 

—Holmes, ¿qué está haciendo? Le hará un inmenso bien a su cuello observando una postura correcta.

—Parece que está favoreciendo a su pierna izquierda. —El tono de Holmes era casi inquisitivo, como si esperase una explicación de Watson. 

—No, no lo hago.

—Sí lo hace.

—No lo hago. 

—Por favor, Watson, déjese de chiquilladas. O me dice por qué tiene esa aversión a su pierna derecha, o tendré que sacar mis propias conclusiones. Le aseguro que mi mente no es particularmente noble, y no le quepa duda de que le dejaré atónito y un tanto horrorizado.

Por lo general, la amenaza de dar rienda suelta a su desagradable imaginación bastaba para obligar a Watson a revelarle cualquier cosa. Esta vez, sin embargo, no funcionó.

—No le pasa nada a mi pierna derecha —respondió, desafiante.

—Estupendo. Venga hacia mí.

Holmes sometió a Watson a un estrecho y casi travieso escrutinio. Watson no estaba a más de seis pasos de él, y cuando comenzó a avanzar analizó mentalmente la ligera diferencia en el sonido de sus pasos, el leve aunque indudable roce de su zapato derecho, la pequeña crispación de sus músculos faciales.

—Está herido. ¿Esa mujer lo alcanzó? ¿El doctor John Watson, un hombre que sirvió en el ejército, herido en combate por una mujer? Mis condolencias, amigo mío. 

Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Holmes, y Watson manifestó cierto embarazo: embarazo por haber sido atacado por una mujer, y que Holmes lo hubiera descubierto, pese a sus intentos por ocultarlo.

—Estaba armada y me pilló por sorpresa. Fue un golpe... eh, puñalada... de suerte.

—En efecto. Bien, asumo que no es una amenaza para su vida —Holmes observó la parte superior del muslo de Watson y emitió un ligero carraspeo— o para su descendencia. Pero esa herida requerirá un vendaje —prosiguió sin apartar los ojos del muslo de Watson—, especialmente en esa zona. La infección es un asesino.

—Gracias por su valoración, _doctor_ Holmes —replicó Watson con sarcasmo—. Soy médico.

—Pero, ah, mi querido Watson, los médicos son los peores pacientes. 

 

***

—Tenga —dijo Holmes, quitándose la bufanda y lanzándosela a Watson—. Úsela para aplicar presión sobre la pierna. No podemos dejarle ir sangrando por toda la calle.

—Holmes, le aseguro que el corte no es tan profundo.

—Hágame caso, ¿quiere?

Watson le dirigió una mirada refutadora, pero aceptó la bufanda. Se la ató con cuidado alrededor del muslo, asegurándola con un fuerte nudo. La observó con expresión dudosa, pero decidió que serviría hasta que pudiera ponerse un vendaje adecuado. La herida le dolía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir ante Holmes. Sabía que era más que un ligero corte... pero no pensaba demostrar el más mínimo signo de debilidad frente al hombre que tenía delante.

—¿Prefiere que le lleve al hospital, o podrá arreglárselas en Baker Street? —preguntó Holmes, tomando el brazo de Watson para que pudiera apoyarse en él y hacerle menos duro el camino de vuelta. El latido de su corazón se aceleró cuando el cuerpo de Watson se apretó contra el suyo y tomó la mano que había apoyado en su pecho (con fines estrictamente auxiliadores, pensó). Pero le costó contener una sonrisa al sentir cómo la mano de Watson incrementaba ligeramente la presión de sobre la suya.

—Baker Street será más que suficiente, Holmes. Sólo es un corte superficial. Sólo... ¡Ah! —soltó un gemido de dolor al tropezar con un bache—... requerirá un par de puntos.

Watson empezó a mirar atentamente los adoquines. Sabía que Holmes no le dejaría caer, pero eso no disipó su temor. Le consolaba que su viejo amigo estuviera allí, sosteniéndole a cada paso.

De manera lenta pero segura, doblaron la esquina que conducía a Baker Street.

—Ya casi estamos, viejo amigo —resopló Holmes mientras subían los peldaños y abría la gran puerta negra.

Empezaba a despuntar el amanecer cuando entraron en la casa, arrojando un cálido resplandor en el oscuro interior y haciéndolo parecer más hogareño y acogedor de lo habitual. En cualquier caso, para ambos hombres era su hogar, y lanzaron un suspiro de alivio en cuanto estuvieron dentro. Se acercaron torpemente hasta una silla, donde Holmes hizo sentar a Watson.

—Tengo que limpiarla —dijo Watson, haciendo un ademán hacia su pierna—. Necesito agua fría y un par de trapos limpios. ¿Puede traérmelos?

—Como las balas.

Holmes corrió a buscar lo requerido. Watson masajeó la zona en torno a la herida mientras aguardaba su regreso. De pronto, sonó un crujido, seguido de una maldición.

—¿Holmes?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Holmes?

Watson se incorporó, dando un respingo. Procuró apoyarse lo menos posible en la pierna herida.

Escuchó más alboroto.

—¡No pasa nada, estoy bien! Que no cunda el pánico.

Watson se volvió hacia Holmes al verlo trasponer el umbral, llevando en las manos una palangana vuelta del revés, sobre la que se balanceaba una jarra de agua. El maletín de Watson pendía de su muñeca y unas sábanas blancas y limpias colgaban de su hombro. Watson le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias, Holmes. De verdad.

Holmes depositó en el suelo los objetos que traía y miró a Watson. 

—Puede que no me lo agradezca tanto después de que me haya ocupado de esa pierna —respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Qué...? No, no, no... Puedo hacerlo yo. 

—No dudo de su habilidad, pero sabe muy bien que el dolor entorpecería sus sentidos. No permitiré que se haga aún más daño.

Holmes hablaba muy en serio, y le sorprendió darse cuenta de cuánto le preocupaba el sufrimiento de Watson. También se sentía un poco nervioso. Jamás haría daño intencionadamente a su compañero, pero ¿y si su intento de ayudarle sólo servía para dificultar más las cosas? Ocultó sus pensamientos tras una sonrisa arrogante.

—Además, ya he visto muchas veces cómo me cose a mí.

Watson seguía sin estar muy convencido, pero se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, sin ninguna duda una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo. Sólo por eso Watson se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Al menos tenía fe en la brillantez de Holmes.

—Si tiene que hacerlo, hágalo, pero con cuidado. Los puntos mal dados no hacen bien a nadie. 

Holmes vertió el agua en la palangana, rasgó una de las sábanas en tiras de un tamaño adecuado y las empapó. Watson observaba en silencio cómo las manos de Holmes se movían con diligencia, metiendo y sacando la tela del agua y retorciéndola luego para deshacerse del exceso de líquido. Continuó así durante unos minutos antes de volverse hacia Watson.

—¿Le ayudo con los calzones o puede arreglárselas?

—¿Mis qué?

La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Sabía que debía quitarse los pantalones, pero no había previsto que tendría que hacerlo delante de Holmes.

—No puedo coserle con los pantalones puestos, ¿verdad? Venga, hombre; arriba ese ánimo y abajo los pantalones.

Watson vaciló un instante, pese a la intimidad que compartían. Desvestirse era, definitivamente, algo que hacían por separado. Al fin y al cabo, eran caballeros. Fingiendo ignorar la extraña sensación de torpeza que le embargó, Watson se desató la bufanda, se desabrochó los pantalones y empezó a bajárselos con cuidado. Todo fue bien hasta que llegó a las rodillas; descubrió que era bastante doloroso inclinarse más allá, lo cual significaba que necesitaría la ayuda de Holmes.

—Hum... Holmes... —murmuró. Detestaba el hecho de no ser capaz de desvestirse solo, y añadió en voz baja—: ¿Puede ayudarme?

Holmes, que le daba la espalda para concederle un poco de privacidad, se volvió, y cuando estaba a punto de hacer un petulante comentario sobre la incapacidad de Watson para llevar a cabo una tarea tan simple, lo vio. Parecía más pequeño, derrotado. Sus facciones contenían la frustración, el dolor y la humillación que sentía mientras se inclinaba sobre la cintura de sus pantalones. A Holmes le conmovió ver como un hombre alto y orgulloso podía verse reducido a eso. Verlo en un estado tan vulnerable le inspiraba lástima. Pero, ante todo, deseaba hacer lo correcto, ayudar a Watson de alguna forma que no le hiciera sentirse tan humillado e incómodo.

No pronunció una palabra al acercarse a él y bajarle los pantalones con cuidado. No lo miró al lanzarlos descuidadamente por encima del hombro. Sus ojos recorrieron el tajo de cinco pulgadas sobre la pierna de Watson. No era una simple herida superficial, y le preocupó que Watson lo hubiera trivializado tanto.

—A la señora Hudson le darán convulsiones si ve esto —bromeó Watson. Si pudiera reír, le ayudaría a sentirse menos expuesto. Le pareció que Holmes no lo oyó, o estaba demasiado ocupado con los trapos mojados mientras acercaba la palangana a la silla de Watson.

—Prepárese, el agua está fría —dijo Holmes, disponiéndose a limpiar el área en torno a la herida de Watson.

El agua helada estaba empezando a entumecerle los dedos, pero Holmes apenas lo notó. Otra cosa ocupaba su atención. Miró a Watson, que aferró los brazos de la silla anticipándose al frío y al dolor.

—¿Listo? Uno, dos, tres...

Apretó el trapo helado sobre la zona en torno al corte. Watson se encogió y dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor cuando el agua se derramó por su piel y penetró en la herida abierta. Con cuidado y rapidez, Holmes retiró la mugre, la sangre y quién sabe qué más, revelando una lesión de fiero aspecto sobre la pálida piel de Watson.

—Le duele.

—No tanto, de veras.

—Watson, tiene al menos cinco pulgadas. Necesitará anestesia. Tengo una botella en alguna parte...

Hizo que Watson sostuviera un trapo sobre la herida mientras él buscaba por la habitación la botella de anestesia que había preparado un par de días antes.

—Ajá, aquí estás.

Regresó junto a Watson con un frasco que contenía un líquido claro. Watson enarcó una ceja. Era muy cauteloso en lo que se refería a los preparados de Holmes, especialmente desde aquella vez que había echado uno en su bebida pensando que era ginebra. Un médico borracho no es un buen médico, pero a Holmes le había resultado hilarante.

—No se preocupe, la probé en Gladstone.

Ambos miraron de reojo la yaciente figura del perro, que en esta ocasión estaba durmiendo..., o al menos, eso esperaba Watson.

—A él no le importó —murmuró Holmes, mientras doblaba un trozo de tela seco en un pulcro cuadrado.

—¿Cómo le va a importar? Se pasa la mayor parte de su vida en un estado de coma inducido por las drogas... gracias a usted. Si no le importa, preferiría prescindir de la anestesia.

Se volvió a mirar de nuevo a Holmes, pero ya no estaba allí. Antes de que le diera tiempo a procesar el hecho y reaccionar, una fuerte mano que sujetaba un cuadradito de tela le cubrió la boca y la nariz. Watson no tuvo más remedio que aspirar la empalagosa fragancia y sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

—Lo siento, viejo amigo. Tenía que hacerlo. 

***

A pesar de sus temores, Holmes halló sorprendentemente fácil coser la pierna de Watson y ponerle una venda limpia. Habría que cambiarla continuamente para prevenir infecciones, pero eso era pan comido. Sabe Dios la de veces que había tenido que hacer lo mismo en su persona. Se sintió ligeramente culpable por haber drogado a Watson, pero es que era demasiado orgulloso y obstinado para admitir cuánto sufría. Ahora no sentía nada, sumido en un profundo y tranquilo sueño que el dolor no podía perturbar.

***

Watson despertó con un respingo. Se sentía aturdido, confuso. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni de cómo había acabado en su habitación, limpio y con ropa seca. No intentó moverse de inmediato. Sentía los miembros pesados y descoordinados. De modo que se limitó a yacer allí, intentando reunir fuerzas. Abrió los ojos. Estaba empezando a oscurecer, lo cual significaba que había estado inconsciente durante muchas horas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, atento a los sonidos de la habitación. Casi había esperado escuchar a Holmes trasteando abajo, en su estudio, pero no se oía nada: tan sólo el suave sonido de un pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente en algún lugar a su derecha.

Se apoyó sobre los codos, intentando sentarse y disfrutar de mejor perspectiva para localizar la fuente de aquel sonido. Aunque ya tenía una idea bastante aproximada, quería corroborarlo. Volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos. Tardó unos instantes en adaptarse a la tenue luz, y al volver la cabeza a la derecha vio la figura de Holmes desplomada sobre el respaldo de una silla, con el violín colgando en su mano. ¿Había estado allí todo el tiempo? Watson sonrió para sí. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el hecho de que Holmes hubiera permanecido a su lado (aunque dormido) le imbuía de una sensación de felicidad. Algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Alargó un brazo para coger el bastón apoyado junto a su cama, lo empuñó con firmeza y lo hincó en las costillas de Holmes. Éste apenas se movió.

—Holmes.

Repitió la operación.

—Holmes.

El violín cayó al suelo cuando Holmes se llevó la mano al costado, ligeramente aturdido mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Parpadeó furiosamente unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Watson.

—Gracias. Confío en que haya dormido bien. 

Bostezó teatralmente, poniéndose fuera del alcance del bastón de Watson.

—Me drogó.

El tono de Watson era firme. No estaba contento. Holmes imaginaba que se enfadaría con él, pero se encogió de hombros.

—¡Tonterías! Lo anestesié. —Sonrió con suficiencia—. Hay una diferencia.

—¡Aun así, me drogó, Holmes! ¡Y con cloroformo! De todas las cosas...

Holmes puso los ojos en blanco ante el sermón que se avecinaba.

—Podría haber sido alérgico.

—Pero no lo es.

—Podría haberse pasado con la dosis.

—Pero no lo hice.

—¡Ésa no es la cuestión!

—¿Cuál es la cuestión, entonces? —replicó Holmes rápidamente. 

Watson se estaba exasperando y había empezado a sacar a Holmes de sus casillas, y en el proceso ambos olvidaban que el doctor se estaba recuperando de una herida en la pierna y una dosis de cloroformo. Pero al ver su palidez, Holmes comenzó a lamentar su tono. Debía de haber empleado demasiadas energías en incorporarse y hablar, y la exaltación que empezaba a embargarle acabaría con las que le quedaban.

—¡La... la cuestión es... —La voz de Watson se volvía más forzada y aguda a medida que su temperamento se iba encendiendo— que podría haberme ocurrido cualquier cosa! ¡Usted conoce los riesgos y aun así, siguió adelante! ¡Espero sinceramente que haya merecido la pena arriesgar mi vida sólo para satisface su curiosidad!

Se hizo un profundo silencio mientras ambos hombres se miraban fijamente. Holmes sabía que Watson tenía razón. Sabía que no había actuado correctamente, pero... sólo pretendía ayudarle. Jamás habría puesto en peligro la vida de su querido amigo a propósito.

—Comprendo. Y... lo siento.

Watson le miró con suspicacia durante unos instantes.

—No estoy muy seguro de ello. Si la situación se repitiera, ¿volvería a hacerlo?

—Sin dudar un instante —respondió Holmes de inmediato.

—Es usted increíble —suspiró Watson.

—Lo siento, de veras. Siento que se lo haya tomado tan mal. Pero póngase en mi lugar. Su mejor amigo está sufriendo y usted tiene los medios para aliviar su dolor. ¿Qué habría hecho?

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, roto sólo por el carraspeo de Holmes. Le resultaba extraño expresar sus emociones de ese modo. Ambos hombres parecían un poco incómodos, sin saber dónde mirar. Esta apertura emocional era un concepto extraño para ellos. Generalmente resolvían sus asuntos con algún infrecuente puñetazo o aplicando la ley del hielo. Tras unos instantes, fue Holmes quien volvió a romper nuevamente el silencio.

—Mire, vuelva a dormirse y descanse como es debido, y ya me reñirá después. Si le duele la pierna, tiene brandy en la mesilla de noche.

Y con eso, se levantó y dejó la estancia.

—Yo también lo siento —susurró Watson a la habitación vacía.

***

El nuevo día llegó enseguida y encontró a Holmes durmiendo profundamente, tendido de bruces sobre la chaise-longue del rincón de la sala de estar. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y apelmazado de polvo y hollín, y la ropa igualmente hecha un desastre; daba la impresión de que, en su afán por atender a Watson, lavarlo y meterlo en la cama, se había olvidado de sí mismo y acabado por caer víctima de la fatiga.

Watson se levantó pronto y, tras haber dispuesto de toda una noche para que su cuerpo se autoreparase, se dirigió con paso firme a la sala de estar. Le dolía la pierna, pero sabía que se debía a que el efecto de la anestesia de Holmes ya se había disipado. Durante la noche, Watson no había tocado el brandy que le había dejado sobre la mesilla. Dudaba que le sentara bien después de haber estado inconsciente durante horas. Aunque un sorbo antes de bajar parecía haberle hecho bien. Apoyándose en su bastón, abrió la rígida puerta. Vio a Holmes dormido y decidió no molestarlo. Supuso que se habría pasado despierto la mayor parte de la noche, según su costumbre. Entró en silencio, tomó asiento junto a la ventana y empezó a hojear el periódico del día anterior.

No más de diez minutos después, oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle y a alguien chasquear la lengua con desaprobación: acababa de llegar la señora Hudson. La oyó murmurar, nada concreto, pero estuvo seguro de haber escuchado el nombre de Holmes varias veces. Se detuvo un instante antes de llamar a la puerta de la sala, y sin esperar respuesta, entró.

—¡Cielo santo! En nombre de Dios, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Estaba visiblemente impresionada y algo asombrada. El suelo estaba cubierto de vendas ensangrentadas, ropa sucia, y la alfombra llena de polvo. Dirigió una mirada iracunda a la yaciente figura de Holmes.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Watson le sonrió cálidamente, y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a explicarle los eventos de la noche anterior, ella lo cortó, tajante.

—¡No importa, no quiero saberlo!

Dicho eso, echó los brazos al aire, exasperada, y salió de la habitación.

Desde el rincón, Holmes musitó:

—Adiós, Nanny.

Abrió un ojo y miró deliberadamente a Watson, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la señora Hudson los oyó reír. Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró:

—Lunáticos.

 

FIN


End file.
